


Niewinny z miłości

by SzaryWilk123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzaryWilk123/pseuds/SzaryWilk123
Summary: To historia o tym jak Loki jest niewinny w sprawie New York, a także jak i dzięki komu zostaje to udowodnione. To opowieść także o przyjaźni, która przerodziła się w coś innego, coś czego nigdy nie stracą nawet tracąc siebie nawzajem.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn, Thor & Avengers Team





	1. Początki

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca tutaj, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Jeżeli macie jakieś uwagi chętnie wysłucham.  
> Oznaczenia mogą być zmieniane z postępem historii.  
> W opowieści na początku Loki jest w wieku ok 350, czyli ok 7 lat? A Thor 500, więc ok 10 lat?

Ten dzień był jak każdy inny dla młodszego księcia Asgardu. Jego starszy brat uczestniczył w jednej z wielu lekcji treningowych z przyjaciółmi, a rodzice byli na zebraniu rady. Co zostawiło młodego chłopca do przechadzki po pałacu i poszukiwaniu ofiary jego najnowszego dowcipu.  
Gdy właśnie przechodził obok pokoju królewskiej uzdrowicielki Eir, wpadła na niego pewna postać, przewracając go.  
Książę podniósł się z ziemi i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że sprawcą wypadku była nieco niższa od niego dziewczyna. Miała ona rude włosy prawie dosięgające ramion z pojedynczym warkoczykiem, na jej opalonej cerze wyróżniały się delikatne piegi, a wszystko to podkreślała para błękitnych oczu. Dziewczyna po chwili patrzenia się na nią księcia, przerwała ciszę mówiąc:  
\- Ej, wszystko w porządku? Gapa ze mnie, przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłam. A tak w ogóle to mam na imię Sigyn.  
\- Nazywam się Loki.- powiedział chłopiec, był dosyć zaskoczony, że oprócz jego brata, trójki wojowników i Sif, w zamku jest ktoś jeszcze zbliżony do jego wieku  
\- Przecież wiem, głupi! Myślisz, że nie znam imion książąt tego królestwa?- odpowiedziała, kompletnie osłupiając Lokiego. Nikt tak do niego się nie odzywał, słudzy i straże zawsze traktowali go z sztuczną życzliwością i wymuszonym szacunkiem, które nawet on mógł zauważyć, a ona? Wpadła na niego, a następnie nazwała go głupim! Jednak sposób w jaki to powiedziała nie wskazywał na to, że chciała go urazić.  
Sympatia do nowo poznanej dziewczyny przeważyła nad rozsądkiem i zapytał ją o jedną jedyną rzecz o którą nigdy nikogo nie zapytał:  
\- Chcesz razem ze mną komuś zrobić psikusa?- mógł tego później żałować, ale żarty w zamku ze wszystkich i wszystkiego naokoło zajmowały mu czas.  
Dziewczyna w tej chwili mogła iść zgłosić komuś jego zamiary, miała do tego pełne prawo, najprawdopodobniej zostałaby za to jakoś wynagrodzona a on dostał by karę... znowu.  
-Pewnie! To kto padnie naszą pierwszą ofiarą?- ta odpowiedź już do końca zszokowała Lokiego, każdy inny, by go wydał. Nie przejmując się tym, że zostanie ukarany. Jednak nie chcąc zbyt długo się nad tym zastanawiać, powiedział:  
\- Co powiesz na to, by zamienić wszystkie potrawy na dzisiejszy obiad w węże?- zasugerował. Ten żart był na zamku wszystkim dobrze znany, ale klasyka czasem była najlepsza.  
Nigdy jeszcze nie psocił z kimś innym niż Thor, więc naprawdę był zadowolony, że ma pomocniczkę.  
\- Tak! I jeszcze w pająki i żaby!- wykrzyknęła podekscytowana.  
Loki od razu zakrył jej usta.  
\- Ciszej, bo nas usłyszą i będziemy mieć kłopoty.- na to oznajmienie, pokiwała twierdząco głową, wskazując, że zrozumiała. Loki zdjął rękę z jej ust. Po czym ramię w ramię ruszyli do pałacowej kuchni.  
Czas Obiadu:  
Loki i reszta rodziny królewskiej zasiadła do stołu w towarzystwie rady i najbliższych dworzan.  
Po zajęciu miejsc przez wszystkich, do sali weszli kucharze niosący tace z jedzeniem. Gdy dania zostały postawione przed każdym zajmującym miejsce przy stole i zostały odkryte, nastało istne pandemonium. Z pod metalowych pokryw zostały uwolnione węże, pająki i żaby. Niektóre damy dworu zaczęły krzyczeć inne powskakiwały na krzesła.  
Jego starszy brat w chwili, gdy zza najbliższej pokrywy wyskoczyła żaba, spadł z krzesła na podłogę, jednak w tej chwili nie przejmując się tym z radością trzymał węża w dłoniach całkowicie nim zafascynowany. Jego matka próbowała uspokoić panie, a sam Odyn patrzył na niego ze złością w oczach.  
\- Synu, czy masz coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?- zapytał jego ojciec.  
\- ….Ups?-zasugerował, wiedząc, że ma kłopoty.  
Jakiś czas później:  
Gdy parze królewskiej udało się uspokoić dworzan, a także serdecznie przeprosić radę, Loki został postawiony przed gniewem swoich rodziców.  
\- Jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak głupiego i nierozsądnego?- zapytał wściekły Odyn.  
\- Przepraszam, ale z rana było strasznie nudno w pałacu, wszyscy byliście zajęci- westchnął- to się więcej nie powtórzy, ojcze.- powiedział Loki z najszczerszym żalem i smutkiem narysowanej na jego twarzy.  
Odyn westchnął z rezygnacją- Po prostu idź do swojego pokoju i nie wychodź z niego do jutrzejszego obiadu, zrozumiano?  
W odpowiedzi dostał twierdzące skinienie głową.  
\- A teraz zmykaj mi z oczu chłopcze i zapamiętaj, że przez następny miesiąc nie masz deseru.  
Loki spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach, on kochał słodycze.  
Jego żona trąciła go subtelnie w bok.  
\- Przez następne dwa tygodnie nie masz deseru.- po tym oświadczeniu otrzymał kolejne uderzenie łokciem w żebra od żony – dobrze, tydzień. A teraz idź do swoich komnat.  
Chłopiec potulnie wyszedł z komnat rodziców kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju.

Z Odynem i Friggą  
Gdy drzwi ich komnat zostały zamknięte, Odyn z westchnieniem usiadł na fotelu.  
\- Jestem na to za stary- stanowczo stwierdził Odyn.  
Jego żona zaraz była u jego boku, biorąc go w lekki uścisk.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym ojcem, choć troszeczkę za surowym. To jeszcze dziecko, które musi gdzieś przenieść nadmiar swojej energii.- powiedziała Frigga, lekko całując męża w bok czoła.  
\- Dlaczego nie może być jak Thor? On przynajmniej daje upust swojej energii doskonaląc swoje umiejętności wojownika.  
\- Ponieważ, nie jest Thorem, a Lokim i coś mi mówi, że w przyszłości będziesz dumny na równi z dwójki naszych synów.- lekko skarciła Odyna.  
\- Obyś miała rację, ukochana.-odpowiedział zamyślony, tym razem wyglądając przez okno na już gwieździste niebo pośrodku nocy.

POV Loki  
Siedziałem smętny w swoich komnatach ponownie przeglądając książkę o mitach Asgardu którą znałem już wręcz na pamięć, kiedy nagle z mojej koncentracji wyrwał mnie odgłos cichego pukania. Kto to może być? Powoli podszedłem do drzwi i je otworzyłem. Za wrotami do mojej komnaty zobaczyłem moją tajną wspólniczkę z którą wywołałem chaos w trakcie dzisiejszego obiadu. Szybko ją wpuściłem zatrzaskując za nią drzwi. To że ojciec zakazał mi wychodzić z pokoju nie oznaczało, że nie mogłem nikogo do niego wpuszczać, prawda?  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytałem zmieszany.  
\- Chciałam ci podziękować, za to że przyjąłeś na siebie winę. Wiesz jakie problemy miałabym z moją nauczycielką, gdyby dowiedziała się, że po części to ja byłam tą która zniszczyła dzisiejszy obiad rodzinie królewskiej? W dodatku chciałam cię też zobaczyć, bo w tym wielkim zamku nie mam innych przyjaciół.- powiedziała to chyba na jednym oddechu, jednak to nie to mnie zaskoczyło, tylko to że nazwała mnie przyjacielem. Wiecie jak trudno jest znaleźć kogoś w podobnym wieku w tym zamku? No tak, niby mam starszego brata i Sif z trójką chłopców, która zawsze pcha się do pierwszej lepszej walki, jednak to jego przyjaciele, a brat nie liczy się w taki sposób.  
\- Przyjaciele?- spytałem z pewnym wahaniem.  
\- No tak głupi! Kto jeszcze by inny?- powiedziała pewna siebie z rękami na biodrach.  
Chwila, czy ona ponownie mnie obraziła?! Jednak, będę szczery nadal nie czułem, że chce mnie obrazić, więc ponownie zdusiłem dylemat na ten temat.  
\- Mogę tu z tobą zostać dzisiejszej nocy?- spytała tym razem już mniej pewna. Przecież kto kiedykolwiek pytał któregoś z książąt o to czy można zostać z nimi na noc po jednym dniu niepewnej znajomości.  
Nie mam pojęcia co mnie podkusiło, jednak...się zgodziłem.  
Tak właśnie spędziliśmy całą noc na zapierających wdech opowieściach, przeróżnych grach i zabawach.  
Tak właśnie zaczęła kwitnąć przyjaźń, która z czasem zaczęła przeradzać się w coś innego.


	2. Porwanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto kolejny rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba!

Kilka wieków później

Zakapturzona postać biegła przez puste korytarze pałacu, okryte cieniem nocy. Przemierzała wielkie sale bankietowe, omijając nocnych strażników. Towarzyszył jej jedynie jej własny cień sunący się za nią z blasku księżyca wpadającego przez wielkie marmurowe okna.  
W końcu tajemnicza postać dotarła do tylnych drzwi, przez które dostarczano składniki do królewskiej kuchni. Już teraz w nocy cała kuchnia była pełna od przeróżnych bulionów, mies i ciast, wypiekanych specjalnie na jutrzejszą koronację starszego księcia Asgardu.  
Gdy postać osnuta cieniem wybiegła z pałacu, na każdym kroku omijając strażników, a kołysał się za nią jedynie jej ciemny płaszcz, w komnatach cała rodzina królewska smacznie spała, by wypocząć na jutrzejszą ceremonię. Przynajmniej tak się wszystkim zdawało...  
Postać w końcu dotarła do najdalszego krańca ogrodów królewskich. Gdy ciemny kaptur został zsunięty, odsłonił on młodą rudowłosą dziewczynę z włosami splecionymi w warkocz. Rysy twarzy tej piękności były delikatne, a jej policzki i nos przyozdabiały delikatne piegi. Jednak najbardziej widoczne były jej krystaliczne oczy, błękitne jak najczystsze wody Asgardu. Wydawały się one wręcz świecić w ciemnej nocy tak, że nie jedna gwiazda mogłaby się zawstydzić.

Nagle zza dziewczyny wyłoniła się upiorna postać, zakryta najciemniejszym płaszczem jaki kiedykolwiek był widziany. Skradła się za młodą panienkę i wyglądała jakby w każdej chwili mogła się na nią rzucić jak bestia na swoją ofiarę.  
\- Przestań, przecież wiem, że to ty, Loki- powiedziała dziewczyna do postaci za nią, odwracając się, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy z zarozumiałym i pewnym siebie uśmiechem.  
\- Skąd zawsze wiesz, że to ja.- powiedziała postać z naburmuszonym jękiem, zsuwając kaptur płaszcza, ukazując tym samym młodszego księcia Asgardu.  
Książę już od dawna nie był dzieckiem. Na jego twarzy widniały ostre linie szczęki, jego kruczoczarne włosy były starannie zaczesane do tyłu, a para szmaragdowo-zielonych oczu błyszczała w ciemności, idealnie pasując do błękitnych oczu dziewczyny.  
\- Po prostu wiem-odpowiedziała z nutą śmiechu w głosie- w dodatku, któż, by inny był na tyle głupi, by przychodzić o tej porze do najdalszych zakątków ogrodów pałacowych?-tym razem jej oczy błyszczały figlarnie, gdy podeszła do księcia teraz wyraźnie udającego obrażenie się na nią.  
-Ja, głupi?- powiedział, wydymając wargi na znak protestu.  
Sigyn zachichotała, po czym podeszła do księcia i pocałowała go w policzek.  
\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.- lekko zbeształa z ciepłym uśmiechem.  
\- O nie! Teraz to już w ogóle się obrażam!- oznajmił, po czym usiadł na pobliskim kamieniu, przyjmując absurdalnie dziecięcą minę.  
Sigyn usiadła obok niego biorąc jego rękę w swoją- wybaczysz mi?- zapytała, próbując zachować powagę, jednocześnie powstrzymując się od śmiechu.  
\- Może- odpowiedział Loki, patrząc na nią kątem oka, po czym z uśmiechem powiedział- zawsze, moja droga- tym razem to on ją pocałował, ale w usta.  
Gdy się rozstali, przez kilka następnych minut siedzieli razem w ciszy. Patrząc się jedynie na gwiazdy. Po chwili jednak Sigyn jako pierwsza przemówiła- Co cię trapi?  
Zawsze taka spostrzegawcza- pomyślał.  
Loki westchnął ze znużeniem. Spojrzał na Sigyn, po czym znów na niebo- Myślisz, że Thor jest na to gotowy?  
\- Znowu zaczynamy?- spytała go ukochana z pytającym spojrzeniem skierowany do Lokiego, lekko rozdrażniona, powtarzaniem przez niego tego samego pytania na prawie każdym ich spotkaniu.  
Tym razem Loki wstał, wymachując rękoma w rozdrażnionym geście- wiesz jaki on może być!  
\- Uparty, arogancki, egoistyczny, samolubny, impulsywny, temperamentny, szukający zwady ze wszystkim i wszystkimi?- wymieniła Sigyn.  
\- Jednocześnie mając spokojnego, strategicznego, brata, który za nim coś zrobi musi pomyśleć i zawsze odciąga go od pochopnych działań?- kontynuowała.  
Książę westchnął- boję się, że w końcu mnie tu nie będzie, by go uratować z opresji.  
\- Oh, Loki.- wstała i przytuliła go- wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że w końcu musi nauczyć się żyć bez swojego młodszego brata i samodzielnie podejmować decyzje o sobie, a także niedługo o całym królestwie- dotknęła jego policzka swoją delikatną dłonią zmuszając go, by spojrzał jej w oczy- nie przejmuj się tym, nie teraz. Na tą chwilę będzie miał brata, Ojca i matkę, by stać u jego boku i wesprzeć go w chwilach próby.  
\- Masz rację, nie wiem czym się tak bardzo martwię.-wyznał.  
\- Może martwisz się o to co będzie po koronacji?- zasugerowała z lekko uniesioną brwią.  
\- Właśnie! Jak mam powiedzieć to, że spotykamy się od trzech wieków, jesteśmy zaręczeni, a oni nic o tym nie wiedzieli!- wydusił z lekką paniką w głosie.  
\- Po pierwsze, my to zrobimy, razem, a po drugie nie martw się. Powinno im wystarczyć to, że się kochamy, prawda?- stwierdziła.  
\- Tak masz rację, moja droga.- uśmiechnął się z uśmieszkiem specjalnie zarezerwowanym tylko dla niej. Po czym odgarnął jej grzywkę z czoła i pocałował w malinowe usta.  
Nagle usłyszeli odgłos klaskania. Oderwali się od siebie, a Loki przyciągnął ochronnie Sigyn do swojego boku, wyczarowując sztylet w prawej ręce.  
\- Kto tam?! Pokaż się!- wyzwał Książę swoim autorytatywnym głosem.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszeli tylko szyderczy śmiech i szelest krzaków, zza których liści pojawiła się obrzydliwa istota.  
Była ona szara z twarzą jak u trupa, miała także puste mlecznobiałe oczyska. Za nią pojawiła się grupa innych dziwnych stworzeń, równie obrzydliwych jak pierwsza.  
\- Biedny mały książę, obawiam się, że nie doczekasz jutrzejszej koronacji tego przygłupiego księcia, nie biorąc pod uwagę, że ta koronacja się nawet nie odbędzie.- szydził szary kosmita.  
\- Odwołaj te słowa, potworze! Jak możesz tak obrażać rodzinę królewską?! Mojego brata?!- bronił Loki.  
-Oh, nie bój się...- w tej chwili jeden z sługów tego stwora złapał dziewczynę, odciągając ją od księcia. Jednakże Loki, szybko zareagował nie dając dokończyć przywódcy, wbijając potworowi, który złapał jego narzeczoną, sztylet w czaszkę prawie natychmiast zabijając stwora i uwalniając Sigyn. Po tym złapał ją za ramię i próbował się teleportować, jednak coś zablokowało jemu tą zdolność.  
\- Uciekaj! Wezwij pomoc!- wrzasną do dziewczyny, która już ruszyła sprintem z powrotem do pałacu, by zawiadomić o intruzach.  
Jednak nie wyglądało na to, by przywódca tych potworów przejął się tym.  
Wskazał spokojnie na dwójkę u jego boku, po czym powiedział- idźcie moje chitauri, złapcie tą dziewczynę i przyprowadźcie ją... żywą. Może się nam jeszcze przydać.- po tym oświadczeniu dwójka pobiegła z naprawdę zadziwiającą prędkością w stronę w którą pobiegła przerażona Sigyn.  
\- A co do ciebie książę, mamy pewne sprawy do załatwienia.- powiedział do spłoszonego księcia gdy ten zdał sobie sprawę, że sam od nich nie ucieknie.  
Jednak bardziej martwił się o Sigyn. Zastanawiał się co ten stwór miał na myśli mówiąc, że im się przyda? Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że uda jej się dotrzeć do pałacu na czas, by choć ona była bezpieczna.

POV Sigyn  
Biegłam najszybciej jak mogłam. Nie chciałam nawet myśleć o tym co te potwory zrobią z Lokim, jeśli się nie pospieszę.  
Nagle zza siebie usłyszałam szelest liści i okrutne dyszenie. Cholera, najwyraźniej któreś z tych dziwnych stworzeń ruszyło za mną w stronę pałacu. Przyspieszyłam, biegłam tak szybko, że moje nogi czuły się jak z waty. Jednak te bestie i tak mnie doganiały.  
W oddali widziałam już wejście do królewskich ogrodów, jeżeli uda mi się przebiec przez tą bramę, raz dwa znajdę strażników. Na moje nieszczęście te obrzydliwe stworzenia właśnie wybrały ten moment, by mnie dogonić i powalić na ziemię.  
Próbowałam krzyczeć, jednak jedna z tych obrzydliwych łapsk znalazła się nad moimi ustami, uniemożliwiając mi to. Próbowałam ugryźć to stworzenie, jednak przekonałam się, że ich skóra jest twardsza niż na to wygląda, a jej smak jest tak obrzydliwy, że ogarnęły mnie mdłości i chęć wymiotowania.  
Wierzgałam nogami i kręciłam się w ich uścisku tak bardzo jak tylko mogłam. Niestety te kreatury były silniejsze i już zaciągały mnie z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie był Loki.  
Po chwili zmęczyłam się, a moje protesty osłabły do czasu, aż usłyszałam rozpaczliwy płacz bólu. Poznałabym ten głos wszędzie! To Loki! Dzięki temu dostałam nowej motywacji, by od nowa rozpocząć walkę. Musiałam mu pomóc! Wezwać pomoc! Jednak choć mój hart ducha i zaborczość górowały nad tymi bestiami to nadal byłam tylko młodą dziewczyną, a te stwory które mnie trzymały były strasznie silne!

POV Loki  
Kiedy ten stwór powiedział, że ma ze mną sprawy do załatwienia, szczerze wiedziałem, że to co chce mi zrobić nie spodoba mi się tak jak jemu. Po chwili zostałem obezwładniony przez trójkę tych chitauri. Wyrwali mi mój sztylet rzucając go na ziemię. A następnie założyli mi mankiety z runami, które rozpoznałbym wszędzie. Blokowali moją magię!  
\- Potworze! Poznasz gniew domu Odyna, chyba, że poddasz się teraz, a zostaniesz ułaskawiony w swych przestępstwach!- wrzasnąłem wyzywająco mając nadzieję, że to z mieni jego tok myślenia.  
Jednak jedyne co zyskałem w zamian to szyderczy śmiech.  
\- Oh, drogi książę. Naprawdę nadal sądzisz, że ktoś przybędzie ci z pomocą?- zapytał, przybliżając swoją twarz, jeżeli w ogóle można było to nazwać twarzą, do mojej. Musiałem powstrzymać chęć zwymiotowania z powodu obrzydliwego zapachu jego oddechu.  
\- Po pierwsze tak, ufam mojemu bratu, a po drugie wiesz w ogóle co to pasta do zębów bądź przynajmniej mięta? Bo zaklinam na norny, capi ci z gęby, jak z buta Volstagga po całodniowym treningu!- mój komentarz wywołał chichot z bestii u jego boków,...a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało.  
\- Jak śmiesz mnie obrażać!- Oho, idziemy z tym.  
\- Obrażasz mojego brata, a ja obrażam twój oddech. W dodatku jestem z tobą całkowicie szczery.- po tych słowach warknął na mnie. Chyba naprawdę go zezłościłem.  
\- No dalej, nie zachowuj się jak Sif po próbie mojego nieudanego fryzjerstwa na jej włosach!- zażartowałem.  
No dalej, gdzie jest Sigyn z naszą odsieczą? Zaczynają kończyć mi się pomysły.  
\- Zamilcz!- warknął na mnie, powalając mnie z uścisku jego podwładnych na ziemię.  
Złapał moje ostrze i zanurzył je w moim boku, następnie wykręcając je z chorą fascynacją na twarzy. Stłumiony jęk uciekł z moich warg. Nie miałem zamiaru krzyczeć, nie okaże słabości przed tym potworem!  
Złapał mnie za szyję podduszając, potem gwałtownie wyrwał ostrze i znów mnie dźgnął tym razem w pierś. Po chwili ponownie wyrwał ostrze.  
Splunąłem na niego krwią zgromadzoną w moich ustach.  
Odsunął się ode mnie z obrzydliwym grymasem na twarzy, ocierając z niej moją krew.  
\- Chitauri, zajmijcie się nim. Jednak pamiętajcie potrzebuje sporej ilości jego krwi do zaklęcia.  
Moja krew? Zaklęcie? Jakie zaklęcie?  
Jednak nie miałem czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, gdyż chitauri rzucili się na mnie z swoimi pazurami i zębami rozszarpując moją skórę. Starałem się o tym nie myśleć, odciągając się myślami o tym jak mogłem do tego dopuścić. Jak mogłem tak narazić siebie i Sigyn? Powinienem przewidzieć, że czas przed koronacją mojego brata może być wykorzystany jako idealny czas przykładowo na wtargnięcie do Asgardu!  
Cholera! Ja i moje pomysły! Dlaczego akurat dziś ukryłem ten ogród przed wzrokiem Heimdalla?! Dlaczego w ogóle wymyśliłem, że musimy spotkać się w ogrodach, a nie na przykład w moim pokoju?!  
Nie miałem czasu dalej się potępiać za moje głupie pomysły, gdyż nie mogłem wytrzymać już bólu i krzyknąłem udręczonym krzykiem na szczycie moich płuc.  
POV Sigyn  
Gdy w końcu pomimo mojej zaciętej szarpaniny oprawcy zaciągnęli mnie z powrotem do ich przywódcy, musiałam zdusić okrzyk przerażenia za łapą stwora, kiedy zobaczyłam stan w jakim znajdował się Loki.  
Był on przytrzymywany przez dwójkę bestii, które utrzymywały go na nogach. Miał dwie głębokie rany na tułowiu, a jego skóra w wielu miejscach była wyraźnie poszarpana. Wydawał się mieć trudności z oddychaniem, a z kącika jego ust płynęła strużka szkarłatnej krwi.  
Kiedy mnie zobaczył jego oczy się lekko rozszerzyły i wyglądały na przerażone. Jednak z jego mimiki twarzy nie wydawał się bać o siebie, a...o mnie.  
Oh...Loki...  
Ten niemy akt boleśnie złapał mnie za serce, a łzy same napłynęły mi do oczu.  
\- Chitauri, przynieście go do mnie. Nie mamy całej nocy.- rozkazał im ten dziwoląg.  
Kiedy Loki został rzucony u stóp ich przywódcy, on jedną ręką złapał Lokiego za włosy, a drugą zebrał krew z jego tułowia. Po czym rozmazał ją na swojej twarzy i ramionach.  
Co on do cholery robi?!  
\- Przynieście dziewczynę.- tym razem zwrócił się do chitauri, którzy mnie trzymali.  
Po chwili stałam już przed nim, a on chwycił mnie za pod brudek, zmuszając mnie tym samym bym patrzyła na niego- jaka szkoda, że nie mamy więcej czasu, by się z tobą zabawić- po tym oświadczeniu oblizał swoje usta.  
\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.- powiedziałam mu to prosto w oczy, próbując go ugryźć.  
Jego uśmiech tylko się rozszerzył gdy zabrał swoją łapę z mojej twarzy- zadziorna jesteś,...przydasz się nam w naszej armii.  
Na te słowa z tyłu usłyszałam cichy protest.  
\- Zostaw..ją.-wysapał mój ukochany.  
\- Co? Nie, nasz pan ucieszy się z nowego członka swojej armii w podboju na Midgard.- powiedział z chorym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Midgard... nie zawadzi wam...są,...b-bezbronni.-wysapał.  
\- Nie będziesz miał czasu się o to martwić- powiedział przywódca tych kreatur, otwierając portal, po czym złapał Lokiego za szyję, w tym momencie zaczęłam krzyczeć, by go zostawił- gdyż czeka na ciebie sprawiedliwość z ręki Tytana.- dokończył, po czym rzucił Lokiego przez portal.  
Znów wierzgałam, wyginając się tak bardzo jak pozwalało mi na to moje ciało. Krzyczałam na całe gardło, udręczonym płaczem, nawet gdy portal się zamknął.  
Po tym w łapie przywódcy chitauri pojawiła się laska z błękitnym kamieniem. Powoli zaczął się do mnie zbliżać.  
\- Twój plan nie zadziała! Jutro zobaczą, że nas nie ma i zaczną szukać!-krzyczałam z łzami w oczach.  
On złowrogo zachichotał, gdy jego ciało zaczęło błyszczeć w złotym kolorze, a jego postać zmieniać. Już po kilku sekundach zamiast tego stwora, był Loki, ale...nie on. Jego oczy błyszczały szaleństwem, a nie miłością i spokojem, a na jego twarzy rozciągał się zabójczy uśmiech.  
Wpatrywałam się w nie Lokiego przez kilka sekund szeroko otwartymi oczami z przerażenia.  
\- Od teraz ty niestety wyjechałaś do rodziny, z powodu choroby ojca, a ja w tym czasie muszę zająć się niedopuszczeniem do koronacji.- mówiąc to stał naprzeciw mnie i skierował górną część laski na moją klatkę piersiową, gdzie biło moje przerażone serce jak skowronek zamknięty w klatce.  
Z laski zaczął płynąć eteryczny blask, gdy...wszystko zniknęło. Była tylko ciemność i moja świadomość także zniknęła...


	3. Sigyn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teraz idziemy do przyszłości! Dosłownie....

Miasto było w ruinie, wszędzie leżały gruzy z budynków i opuszczone auta. Prawie na każdym kroku można było znaleźć trupy należące do chitauri.  
Pomiędzy tym chaosem stała grupa superbohaterów, która właśnie uratowała cały New York, a za nimi już zakuta w Asgardyjskie łańcuchy przyczyna tego całego zniszczenia.  
\- To już koniec?- zapytał nagle Tony Stark z wyraźną nutą niedowierzania w głosie.  
\- Na to wyg...- nie dokończył Clint, gdyż w jego stronę został rzucony nóż, który z kolei został zablokowany przez tarczę Kapitana Ameryki.  
Wszyscy członkowie Avengers odwrócili się w stronę z której pochodził nóż.  
Stała tam samotna dziewczyna ubrana w dziwną, zakurzoną i pogiętą zbroję. Miała ona długie buro rude włosy, wyraźnie brudne i zaplecione w niestaranny warkocz. Jednak to nie to ich zaniepokoiło, a jej kolor oczu, który wskazywał na to, że nadal była pod kontrolą kamienia umysłu. W jej lewej ręce nadal znajdował się drugi nóż, który z wyraźnym drżeniem ramienia wskazywała na nich.  
\- Kim jesteś?- zażądała Natasha, nie otrzymując od dziewczyny żadnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Jesteś Asgardianką, prawda?- stwierdził Thor, powoli zbliżając się do dziewczyny, której wzrok utknął teraz na nim.  
\- Skąd to wiesz, Thor?- zapytał Bruce Banner.  
\- Jej ubiór- powiedział pewnym siebie głosem- choć pewne części nie pasują, a zbroja wydaje się należeć do chitauri, to wszędzie rozpoznałbym te haftowane symbole.  
\- To co mamy zrobić z tą zabójczo piękną laseczką?- zażartował Iron Man.  
\- Trzeba ją wyrwać z wpływu laski tego wariata.- Stark ponownie zabrał głosy tym razem z powagą wskazując na zakutego w kajdany więźnia.  
\- Więc do dzieła- powiedział Thor pchając Lokiego w stronę dziewczyny- masz ją odczarować, bracie.  
Choć sam Loki nie posiadał już magii, podszedł do dziewczyny i położył rękę na jej klatce piersiowej. Wiedząc, że jest obserwowany przez Avengers, a szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę potwora odzianego w teraz ludzką skórę, Loki posłuchał się rozkazu. Jego oczy zaświeciły w kolorze eterycznego błękitu, gdy pochłaniał moc kamienia nieskończoności z ciała dziewczyny.  
Gdy skończył, oczy młodej panienki wróciły do normalnego koloru, a potem zemdlała, upuszczając broń. Jednak w ostatniej chwili Kapitan zdołał ją złapać przed upadkiem na ziemię.  
Po tym zarządzili, że zabiorą ją do wieży i dowiedzą się co robiła pod kontrolą Lokiego. Gdyż jak ujął to Thor, Loki nie miał możliwości wzięcia jej w niewolę, ponieważ od roku był uważany za martwego w Asgardzie. Jednak jeżeli jakimś cudem tam się dostał i zdołał przejąć dziewczynę, to musi się dowiedzieć jak to zrobił i przekazać te informację swojemu ojcu.  
W Avengers Tower  
Avenger stali nad łóżkiem w sali medycznej wieży, gdy Bruce badał młodą Asgardiankę.  
\- Jest trochę niedożywiona, ma kilka zadrapań i siniaków, ale oprócz tego jest w dobrym stanie zdrowia.- poinformował wszystkich zebranych w pokoju, odkładając stetoskop na stół.  
\- Czyli powinna być w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie nasze pytania?- zapytała Natasha.  
\- Zawsze jest jakieś ryzyko, że może mieć jakąś traumę. Jednak, tak, powinna móc odpowiedzieć na wszystkie nasze pytania.- odpowiedział.  
\- Dobrze.-stwierdziła po prostu Wdowa.  
Kilka sekund później usłyszeli niski jęk od postaci na łóżku.  
\- L-loki...nghh.- jęknęła dziewczyna, wiercąc się na łóżku. Po chwili jednak się zatrzymała, jakby podświadomie zdała sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowana.  
\- Loki!- tym razem krzyknęła. Jej oczy nagle w ułamku sekundy szeroko się otworzyły, a ona sama wyskoczyła z łóżka. Jakby walczyła z niewidzialnym oprawcą.  
Po chwili szoku, gdy zdała sobie sprawę gdzie się znajduje, powoli z wielką ostrożnością odwróciła się twarzą do Avengers, którzy przez jej nagły wybuch zajmowali już pozycje obronne.  
Jej przerażone oczy pobieżnie skanowały wszystkich znajdujących się w pokoju, gdy nagle wylądowały na księciu koronnym Asgardu.  
\- Książę Thor! Jakie szczęście, że cię widzę!- krzyknęła, rzucając się na Asgardiana.  
Thor wyraźnie w szoku, delikatnie odsunął nieznajomą dziewczynę po krótkim uścisku.  
\- Jak masz na imię?- zapytał, trzymając ją za ramiona przed sobą.  
\- ...Sigyn- odpowiedziała z pewnym wahaniem. Nagle jakby sobie coś przypomniała, złapała Thora za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia z pokoju.  
Książę niepewny co zrobić w tej sytuacji, dał się poprowadzić przez dziewczynę w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Sigyn, gdzie mnie prowadzisz?- zapytał z pewnym wahaniem w milczeniu patrząc na resztę zespołu z niemą prośbą o pomoc.  
\- Do pałacowych ogrodów! Loki, on...- zaczęła, jednak nie zdołała dokończyć, gdyż przerwał jej głos Kapitana.  
\- Spokojnie panienko, Loki już cię nie skrzywdzi.- podszedł on do dziewczyny i Thora, delikatnie, ale stanowczo odrywając ją od niego.  
Sigyn spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, po czym jeszcze raz obejrzała cały pokój ze zmieszaniem przejmującym jej rysy.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy?- zwróciła się do Thora.  
\- Na Midgardzie.- odparł.  
\- A koronacja?- zapytała wyraźnie zakłopotana.  
Książę zmarszczył brwi po czym złapał ją ponownie za ramiona, mówiąc- to było rok temu.  
\- ...Cco?-spojrzała na inne osoby w pokoju, desperacko szukając zapewnienia, że to jakiś okrutny żart- nnie, to niemożliwe. KŁAMIESZ!- wrzasnęła, wyrywając się z uścisku Thora.  
\- To nie może być prawda.- wydała z siebie cichy szloch, przytulając swoje ramiona- zawiodłam go- jęknęła gdy po jej policzkach spłynęło więcej słonych łez.  
Avengers stali osłupieni jej nagłym wybuchem, nie wiedząc co robić. Natasha powoli do niej podeszła po tym, gdy jako pierwsza odzyskała panowanie nad sobą.  
\- Kogo zawiodłaś?- spytała delikatnym głosem, którego prawie nigdy nie używała, przytulając Sigyn jednym ramieniem.  
Młoda dziewczyna przetarła oczy jednym z brudnych rękawów koszuli, którą miała na sobie. Po czym z wahaniem szepnęła- Lokiego...- gdy wypowiedziała imię swojego ukochanego, kolejnych szloch wydostał się jej z gardła.  
Wszyscy stali wyraźnie zmieszani po tym oświadczeniu, a w szczególności starszy książę.  
\- Sigyn, uspokój się mój brat przebywa teraz w celi. Później zabiorę go do Asgardu, by odpowiedział za swoje zbrodnie na Asgardzie i Midgardzie.- powiedział.  
\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz!- pstryknęła, nagle wyraźnie zirytowana.  
\- To może nam jaśniej to opiszesz?- zapytał Stark, lekko znudzony pogawędką prowadzącą do nikąd.  
\- Ten którego macie to nie Loki.- powiedziała po prostu Sigyn ze złością ocierając oczy czerwone od płaczu.  
\- Jak możesz tak w ogóle mówić?! Ten maniak wlazł mi do głowy! Obrócił mnie przeciw mojej drużynie!- wyzwał Clint, pukając ją palcem w pierś.  
\- Dla twojej informacji z tego co przed chwilą się dowiedziałam, byłam pod jego kontrolą przez okrągły rok- odsunęła jego rękę na bok- w dodatku wiem coś czego najwyraźniej sam Heimdall nie wie!  
\- Droga Sigyn, Heimdall widzi i wie wszystko. Jak możesz sądzić, że wiesz coś czego on nie?- powiedział z dziwnym spokojem Thor, jakby po raz pierwszy tłumaczył to do pięciolatka.  
\- Jednak książę, jest ktoś kto potrafi ominąć jego wzrok i bardzo dobrze wiesz kto to.- odpowiedziała z wyrzutem w głosie.  
\- Oczywiście Loki, który jest właśnie zamknięty u przyjaciół TARCZY.- powiedział kompletnie nieświadomy tego co próbowała mu powiedzieć.  
O rany.. Loki miał rację z tym, że jego brat jest wielu rzeczy głęboko nieświadomy. Jakbym gadała do dziecka!- pomyślała.  
\- Może inaczej.... Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że Loki mógłby zaatakować Midgard?- zapytała z podniesioną brwią w sugestywnym geście.  
\- Umm, tak...? Właśnie to zrobił?- odpowiedział niepewnie, czując się jak na odpytywaniu u nauczycieli kiedy się nie przygotował na lekcję...co było dość częste.  
Jedyną reakcją Sigyn było to, że usiadła na pobliskim krześle i oparła głowę w dłoniach głęboko westchnęła z rezygnacją.  
\- Zaprowadźcie mnie do niego.- powiedziała po chwili, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy księciu i wojownikom Midgardu.  
\- Nie możemy tego zrobić- odparł Kapitan- to zbyt niebezpieczne.  
\- Jednak mam do tego pełne uprawnienia- mówiąc to odsunęła rękaw koszuli ukazując wewnętrzną część prawego przedramienia.  
Thor westchnął z zaskoczenia na widok runicznego tatuażu, który jest ich zwyczajem zawierania więzi partnerskiej przed ślubem. Jednak to co go najbardziej zaskoczyło to to, że gdy dotknął tatuażu rozpoznał podpis energetyczny brata.  
\- Wy...?- zatrzymał się w niedowierzaniu, patrząc na Sigyn szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Tak.- po prostu odparła patrząc wprost w oczy księcia koronnego.  
Thor nadal gapił się na dziewczynę w osłupieniu,  
\- Hej? Też jesteśmy tu w pokoju i czy,...do cholery Thor możesz przestać wyglądać jakbyś zobaczył ducha i wyjaśnić nam co to za znak?!- przerwał, lekko zirytowany Stark.  
\- Jest to symbol, który dzięki swojej magii tworzą dwie osoby jako znak zawarcia więzi przedmałżeńskiej.- odpowiedział, Thor nadal delikatnie jeżdżąc palcami po tatuażu Sigyn, nadal oniemiały .  
\- Coś jak zaręczyny?- zapytał Bruce.  
\- Tak, wierze, że tak to tutaj nazywacie.  
\- Jednak jaki to ma związek z uprawnieniem do zobaczenia tego maniaka z umysłem pełnym kotów?- zapytał lekko sarkastycznie Clint.  
\- Jest z nim zaręczona.- przerwała Natasha, dokładnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego co sygnalizowała mina Thora w chwili dotknięcia przez niego tatuażu.  
\- Że z Lokim?!- wybuchną Stark dostając twierdzące kiwnięcie głową od Sigyn.- Jak z kimś takim można się w ogóle zaręczyć?!  
\- Ile razy mam wam powtarzać to nie jest Loki!- pstryknęła, wyraźnie zirytowana wypowiedzią Starka.  
\- Hej, uspokój się.- Kapitan stanął między nią, a Starkiem z rękoma wyciągniętymi w uspokajającym geście- zabierzemy cię do niego, dobrze?  
Na to oświadczenie dziewczyna wyraźnie się rozluźniła.  
\- Więc, prowadźcie.- zwróciła się to wszystkich zebranych w pokoju.


End file.
